


Day 13 - Corsetry kink

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Corsetry, Crossdressing, F/M, Slight Femdom, corset kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter had locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out.Natasha was worried that he was upset. Upset with her suggestion in the first place, upset with the outfit, just upset with how into it she seemed.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Kudos: 31





	Day 13 - Corsetry kink

Peter had locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out.

Natasha was worried that he was upset. Upset with her suggestion in the first place, upset with the outfit, just upset with how into it she seemed.

He definitely wasn’t upset. He just couldn’t stop staring at himself in the mirror.

The tight suit was one thing. He loved the way it made him feel more claimed by Natasha. It was a replica of hers, of course.

But they wanted to take it a step further. And he had to get some form of her shape.

So the corset it was.

And he loved it.

It wasn’t even completely laced yet, he needed to get her help, but it already looked elegant and gave his body a more delicate silhouette. He was absolutely obsessed.

Natasha knocked on the door and he was torn out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay, Peter?” She asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

He slowly made his way to the door, opening it and looking at her shyly. “I’m definitely okay, Nat. Don’t worry.”

All the breath felt like it was knocked out of her when she looked at him.

“You look gorgeous.” The words just slipped out before she could even think about what she was saying.

His cheeks blushed but he just smiled more. “Thank you. But it’s not done, I couldn’t get the laces perfect. Will you help...?”

“Of course. Turn around.”

Peter turned, revealing the beautiful - but awfully done - laces at the back.

“What did you do, baby?” She laughed softly. “You should have just asked me in the first place.”

His cheeks burned. “I know, but...I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because...I couldn’t stop looking at it,” he admitted, voice only a squeak.

She chuckled, nodding as she slowly undid the laces to get them done correctly. “Ah. Well, I don’t blame you. You look amazing...I can’t wait to absolutely ravish you.” She grinned.

He shivered at her tone, cock twitching weakly from where it was trapped against his body in the suit. “I can’t wait either,” he whispered. “Need you to mess me up.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

Natasha hummed once she got the laces undone. Then she began lacing them again, which took much less time since she didn’t have anything to untangle.

Then she started pulling, moving the corset to where it was supposed to be.

A weak moan escaped Peter as the fabric began to tighten around him. He felt like dough in her hands being shaped. His waist was squeezed tightly, but he loved it. The pressure only made his cock throb more.

As did the noises that Natasha made.

She stepped back once it was perfect, completely done up. “Turn around,” she commanded gently, thighs pressed together. She knew she was absolutely soaked and really needed to be filled. But first she was going to focus on him.

Peter slowly turned, blushing again as he faced her. “How is it?” He asked softly, looking down at himself. From what he could see he looked stunning. But he wondered what it was like to see from her position.

“It’s amazing,” she murmured, eyes trailing over him slowly.

Her eyes took in every detail: from the tight, lowcut suit that showed off his muscled chest, to the corset forming his waist into a more feminine silhouette. There was a lot to appreciate.

“Come here, baby. Let me show you how beautiful you look....”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
